Sometimes
by NiccalsAngel
Summary: Nny is about as emotionaly challenged as it can get. He's met a girl who's just like him though. She needs a place to stay for awhile... what will happen? No flames, if it ain't nice, I don't care what you have to say. NnyOC. Much blood and gore. Enjoy. A


It was never supposed to have ended this way. I didn't mean to hurt so many people. They wouldn't leave us alone. Are we so sick? Is what we did so wrong? After what the world did to us... it's still so frowned upon to take back what was ours. No matter what justification you put it under... I killed them... all of them. Their blood is on my hands and their families are wondering where they are right now. They think they might be working late or sleeping around, but they're dead, and their reeking corpses make this place smell vile. They were so filthy inside! It was wretchid. It made me sick. But it didn't phase him. And I cried. He just watched me for hours... Whenever I close my eyes I see them... and what I made them into. I hear them crying and screaming. I thought sleep would never come for me. We were becomming more and more alike. He was cold. I thought he was so cold. I thought that heart had truned to ice and was pumping frozen blood through his veins. But when I woke... his frame was curled around me, sobbing into my shoulder...

-1-

"But you must beleive in something. Sometimes that something's real. Sometimes our motivation is outside of what we feel..."

Dyanah's body rocked forward as she leaned against the wall, crouched against the corner of the bathroom. The knife she was holding fell from her hands, clattering to the bloody tile. The door opened. Someone walked in and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to her feet. Her head fell back, she was fighting consiousness.

"Pull yourself together." He said more to himself than her. She regained control of her body long enough to turn her head away from him and vomit.

"Sorry..." She muttered.

"If you were anyone else I'd stab you for being repulsive..." He let her go, letting her collapse hard on her knees and shoulder. Her arm may have broken. She rolled over in the pool of blood as he took the knife she had dropped.

"If you were anyone else Nny... I'd pull your arms off... for dropping me," She moaned as he left, only to return minutes later and drag her to his bed, which he rarely slept in.

"You're in bad shape Dye." He sighed. Her arm was coated in a thick layer of blood that he was pretty sure was her own. "What did you do?"

"Though I'd cut... my shoulder...and visit...Senor Diablo. Maybe he'd... keep me this time." She smiled up at him innocently, like she would when she set the kitchen on fire trying to make him Ramen. "Nny... was it a bad one?"

"Pretty bad." He began to pull the sleeve of her shirt up. She howled in pain, but he didn't flinch. "There's always worse. You should know you'd juts come back."

Dyanah began to let her eyes shut, but they shot open again. Her throat sputtered and she gripped the front of Nny's jacket.

"They see me..." She cried and fainted. Nny tended to her wound and left her to rest.

By the time Dyanah woke, her wound was nearly gone. She drug herself from Nny's hard mattress and into the kitchen, shaking off the horrific memories of her dreams.

She poured her non responsive body into a chair and looked up at Nny.

"Better today?" he asked.

She nodded and layed her head on the table, watching him cook akwardly. He was waiting for water to boil in a pot on the stove. Dyanah stood and acted as if she was walking behind Johnny towards the fridge, but instead wrapped her arms under his arms and around his waist and pulled him against her. He gasped slightly and dropped the mangled wooden spoon he was holding.

"Nny..." She said in a whisper. "Why do we do this...? Why do you...-"

He cut her off as he broke free from her grip, taking a few steps back and bending over as if he was in agonizing pain.

Dyanah removed the pot from the stove, setting it on a burner that was off. She turned her head slightly in Johnny's direction, but not looking directly at him. "I hate you Nny..." She said quite clearly for her weak voice and pressed her palm against the red hot stove top. A tear slid from her eye, sizzled and evaporated on contact with the burning surface.

"Shut up!" Johnny shreaked and ran from the room.

---You'd rather kill her than touch her like that.

I would not. I care about her.

Riight. And let us guess, if it wasn't for us-

If it wasn't for you, maybe she wouldn't hate me.

But Nny, she stays here doesn't she? She doesn't hate you. She loves you. Isn't that right?

Shut up Fuck. You discust me. No one would willing touch me...-

She does. Give her what she wants.

No...

Do it Nny. You're going to kill her.

FUCK YOU! ---

Johnny crept towards the living room. There was no longer a door between there and the hall. He had to... remove it. Dyanah sat on the decrepid couch curled around a pillow, clutching her knees. She didn't look up when he came in. She didn't even move when he sat beside her. He began to question her consiousness, but her hand... the burnt hand was shaking now, still seeping blood.

"Dye..." His stomach flipped as he broke the silence.

"What?" She demanded. He wasn't even sure he had seen her mouth move.

"...I ... I'm sorry." He sighed.

"It's not easy being what we are." She still didn't move. "But doesn't mean you-"

Johnny leaned forward, surprising her, and pulled her into his arms. Surprised at himself, he took a deep breath and held her tighter. He had never really hugged anyone before. But then again... he had never really liked someone since Devi. He had never really met another Waste-lock anyway. It was chance that they both tried to kill the same 24-7 clerk on the same night.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"It's... ok...Nny." She moved the pillow and hugged him back. He was amazingly strong for being so skinny, but he thought the same of her. She felt weightless in his arms. Like she was fragile and she might break her if he squeezed much tighter.

"I really like you Nny." She whispered.

Nny took another deep breath. He liked her too. A lot. Even though she threw up when she killed people and tried to kill herself daily, he really liked her. And for that one moment, they weren't two psychos, they were just two teenagers. A girl and a boy. Hugging on a couch, happy because they liked each other. He wished it could stay that way but he knew better, so before the moment faded, he pulled back and kissed her lightly on the lips while her eyes were shut. Of course then they shot open, but they were still just two teenagers.

"Nny." Dyanah looked utterly bewildered.

"I really like you too..."


End file.
